The coffee shop
by grooveshark
Summary: the coffee shop only hires men , what happens when a girl comes and changes everything?
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

Green…green…….green…..…..green how boring could La push get, jumping off of her bike she sprinted into the closest café to get away from the pelting with the warmth of the café she shuddered from the temperature change and sat down in a corner booth and waited for a waitress.

5 minutes …10 minutes….15 minutes what the HELL!!! Thought Lily, where were the waitresses? Lily got up and stormed past people giving her weird and curiouse glances, and found a woman behind the counter looking stressed and tired.

Maybe Lily would go easy on the woman since she didn't look so good.

"DO YOU KNOW WHERE THE MANGAGER OF THIS SHOP IS?" She shouted furiously sending a cold glare to the terrified woman.

Maybe she wasn't so easy, but hey nobody would wait that long for a cup of coffee.

"Well, im the manager" she said flustered and a bit scared.

"Do you know how long ive been waiting just for a cup of coffee WOMAN!" Lily shouted, people were now staring Lily, she turned around and gave everyone the darkest look she could ever give, and they immediately turned aroung refusing to meet the raging fire in the young ladys bright green eyes.

Flipping back her Black curly hair she turned back facing the woman to have another go at shouting at her, but lily couldn't bring herself to do so, as the manager was on the verge of tears, she looked around for any workers but there was none, it looked like she was on her own, hardly no one could make it to work because of the rain.

Pitying the woman she got an apron and started to get orders from tables, Lily had done this before so it came pretty easy for her to do. The woman was startled by the girl, but she started working with her, by the end of the day both women were friends, Lily found out that the womans name was Mrs Clearwater and she had two children named Seth and Leah. Mrs C found out that Lily had just moved here 3 days ago and that she was 16.

"So Mrs Clearwater ive really enjoyed it today, do you think I could get a job here possibly?" This shop was warm and welcoming who wouldn't want to work here. Mrs C started fidgting and looked down. "Well Lily the workers I have here are all …men….and so you would need to ….become ….a man – o hell no!! – I mean you are the best worker I have had and I will give you a higher salary soo…please?" pleading me with puppy dog eyes it took her an hour to get me to give in.

Here were the reasons

-I would have fun acting like a boy.

-Higher salary.

-Her free food whenever I like.

Those were her best possible reasons (stupid reasons really )but I couldn't say no, even I was looking for some exitment in my life, "Bye Mrs C I'll be the bestest booooyyy ever" I laughed as I headed out of the shop and went to the barbers.

Half an hour later I was staring at the mirror, my haircut now was called the medium indie hairstyle, (look on internet pics) and it was curly at the bottom strands of my hair, She couldn't help it Lilys hair was allways in beautiful curls anyway. She had bought a Bandage, and wrapped it round her chest in the girl's bathroom; she even had bought some boys clothes that would suit her. She stared in the mirror and thought, 'Damn im a hot good looking guy' and headed for the got out and looked around proudly.

'**Now my new life begins'**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

"OH MY GOD!! LILY WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, WHERES YOUR HAIR ….AND WHERE ARE YOUR BOOBS!!!" Shouted a hysterical mother.

Lily's dad glanced up at the noise from his newspaper then went back to reading, dropped his newspaper after 5 minutes and stared, his mouth wide open gawking like a fish.

"mommm I want to work at this shop and they only hire guys ...but it's the best job its so nice and welcoming!! and didn't you say that I needed to earn my own money, instead of nicking it from you…well?"

Her mom flopped down on the couch and regretted ever thinking that they needed a son, but her dream had come true but, IT WAS HER DAUGHTER DRESSED AS ONE!

There was only one possible reason she would want to do this her mother thought.

"Lily are you a lesbian? I wont be mad or anything but that's just who you were supposed to be I gue-"

"No mom!! What the hell!! I want to do this because I want to earn money, and I want to have fun in my life just some exitement…that's all" she said, turning away, tired from all the yelling she started heading toward her room when her mother started to shout something at her.

"Okay lily but you need a guy name too, and im choosing since your now my son! Okay how about something close to your name like…. LANDON! Yes that's it"

Then she went to NOW Landon and patted her on the head and said "you should go to bed sweety okay? I love you".

"MOM you're supposed to be harsh to me treats me like a man or something not like a girl!"

"But you are a girl"her mom said.

"Mom helloooo does it look like im a girl" Landon shouted.

She then walked up the stairs and heard a faint yes from her mother with humour in her voice.


End file.
